


"Because when people see good, they expect good. And I don't want to live up to anyone's expectations."~ Damon Salvatore

by Rainbow820



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alaric Regrets Everything, Tag to Episode: s08e06, The way I wish it went down, Uncle Damon, Uncle Stefan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:18:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: My rewrite of TVD season eight episode six.





	

"We're bored"Lizzie whines.

"Please sleep"Seline sighs.

"No"Josie declares and Lizzie grabs Sybil's arm again.

"Hey sweetie let go of her. We can't hurt people just because we're angry"Damon says turning around. Lizzie pouts but lets go. "You two are too tiny for the license plate game. You know I was around your age when I learned Italian and French. I was seven when I learned English"Damon smiles at them.

"Why were you seven?"Josie asks.

"Well darling I use to live in Italy, all the way on the other side of the world. For six years it was my father, my mother, and I. Then my mom was having a little girl. A little sister for me"Damon tells them.

"You have a little sister?"Lizzie asks looking around and Damon laughs softly.

"No sweetie she didn't make it. My mommy was a very sick woman and my sister had to go away"Damon tells them.

"Did she come back?"Josie asks pouting.

"No darling she didn't and that made my father very sad. He moved us to the US a few month afterwords. I was just turning seven and I had to learn a new way of speaking. Then a whole year later I got Stefan my baby brother, you've met him. Uncle Stefan"Damon says and they nod.

"Are you our Uncle Damon?"Lizzie asks giggling.

"Yes I am sweetie"Damon decides smiling genuinely at them. He misses Sybil's smile while he tells the girls about his first time riding a horse. She was in his head and she was that he actually broke his arm the first time, got locked in the cellar, got an infection, and almost had to have it amputated.

"Can we learn Italian?"Josie asks.

"Of course darling"Damon responds.

"Why do you call her darling and me sweetie?"Lizzie asks.

"I call Josie, darling because she looks like an old, friend, who called everyone darling"Damon reveals and Sybil smirks. He and Kol were anything but friends but he did respect the original. "And I call you sweetie because it's a shortened version of sweetheart. It's a term of affection"Damon tells them.

"Oh"they say in unison.

"Okay repeat after me, ciao"Damon says.

"Ciao"they says and smiles.

"That means hello"Damon tells them. They go through goodbye, mom, dad, uncle, sister, the alphabet, and counting to ten before the girls fall asleep. When they wake up he asks them what they remember and grins at them both.

"Do we get a treat? Daddy gives us something sweet when we do something good"Josie says and Damon laughs.

"Okay but don't tell your mommy or daddy what I'm about to give you"Damon tells them. "I need you to promise me"he says seriously.

"We promise Zio Damon"Josie says fluttering her eyelashes and Damon laughs.

"You are going to far in life girls"Damon smirks and turns back to the front pulling a sippy cup up. He pulls the cap up and bites his hand. He lets it drip into the two lids and carefully hands the lids to the girls. The sirens are watching with interest as the girls gulp the blood down. "Our little secret girls remember, no one can know about this"Damon reminds them and they beam at him.

"If we're good can we get more?"Lizzie asks and Damon smiles warmly.

"Maybe girls, sleep"Damon tells them and they nod. Sybil and Seline switch so she drives while Damon sleeps letting her siren song lull him to sleep along with the girls. She watches him sleep and sees his nightmares and sighs forcing them into a happy dream. One where he and his brother are riding horses through fields.

They stop for a bathroom break and food. Damon feeds on a person smoking behind the 7/11. He drives while Sybil sleeps next to him her song letting him feel a sense of peace.

"She has her hooks deep if the echo of her song have you smiling"Seline says and Damon rolls his eyes at her. He keeps thinking about if he should drag Stefan into this mess and decides if he can keep his baby brother out of hell along with himself then there is no other option. 

He just needs to convince Sybil to do what he asks and somehow he knows that won't be so difficult. 

* * *

 

"What terms?"Stefan asks resisting the urge to drink from a single unconscious human. He was looking up into his big brother's eyes and wondering if there was any part of Damon that still loved him. 

He looked like he wanted to help really badly when Stefan was fighting but he couldn't. Stefan hoped deep down that he could get his brother back alive. He'd take him in any other state, and never let go. 

"We take Seline and Sybil's places. You and I for a true eternity. Immortals like great Uncle Silas"Damon grins at him.

Stefan tenses at the mention of their ancestor who if he never took the cure, they could have never defeated. 

"So we become worse than we already are?"Stefan asks.

"Oh baby brother we are already some of the most well known killers. We Salvatore's right up there with our good friends the Mikaelson's. You know mommy dearest didn't help our reputation and she's in hell so"Damon grins extending a hand for his brother.

"It doesn't have to be misery. If you agree to this willingly you get your wish. You and me Stef. If you don't well I have no reason for this deal"Damon shrugs. He would go to hell willingly if he could save his brother, hell if Cade said all he had to do was kill himself and Stefan would be free he'd rip his own heart out. 

"What?"Stefan asks taking his brother's hand. Damon looks him in the eyes and tightens his grip on Stefan's hand while pulling him up.

"I am not allowed to feel so every minute she has control over my state of living or not I can't be around you. You baby brother have always and will always be my humanity. If you aren't going to be immortal with me, this deal won't work. Apparently siblings or closely bonded sibling like bonds are needed. Ric and I haven't been that close since before he died. Enzo since 1958. You are all I've got Stef"Damon explains nonchalantly and Stefan nods understanding why he was needed. 

"Okay Salvatore brothers forever"Stefan mocks and Damon nods encouragingly. He starts pulling him along towards the pool and keeps a tight grip in his brother. He doesn't let go of his hand till they are right outside the pool area.

"I'll do it, just let the girls go"Stefan calls and Cade nods. He moves closer to the brother's and touches their chests.

"Both of you already damned to hell, Stefan in 1917 and Damon in 1854"Cade smiles.

"What?"Stefan asks looking at his brother.

"When I had cholera, I whipped and killed the house slave who forgot to boil the water"Damon shrugs and Stefan sighs. He remembered that, he was just angry that the slave almost got his brother killed at the time. 

"Uncle Damon"Lizzie asks and he smiles at her.

"Its okay sweetie Uncle Stefan's going to take you back to your mommy and daddy"Damon says kissing her forehead and then Josie's. Stefan takes the girls hands and walks them out to the front. He watches them switch hugging girls and Damon appears behind them.

"Stefan"Damon says and his brother turns around while Caroline and Ric glare at him. Stefan walks closer and Damon wipes the blood from the corner of his mouth and whispers to him in Italian.

"Uncle Damon?"Josie asks making Caroline and Ric freeze.

"Yes darling?"Damon asks softly.

"Will you come visit soon?"Lizzie asks and Josie nods.

"Maybe girls, if you're really good"Damon says and they smile brightly. "Remember what I taught you in the car?"he asks making the worried parents go on defense.

"Arrivederci"they say in unison causing Alaric and Caroline to flinch at the foreign words.

"What does that mean?"Caroline demands when nothing happens. She couldn't show fear around Damon, she made that promise to herself after she became a vampire. Now it was mandatory to her life, he hurt her again in the hallway and rushed back memories of him abusing her. She would never get over that and no one even cared how terrified she was to be in the same room as him. 

"If you taught them a spell"Alaric starts, his b

"Goodbye, it means goodbye, in Italian"Stefan cuts in and Damon smiles at him before going back towards the pool area without a look at his former best friend and his former toy.

"Why did he teach you girls Italian?"Caroline asks.

"We were bored"Josie responds.

"He said we were too short for the license plate game"Lizzie answers at the same time.

"He also said we were around the age he learned Italian and French and asked if we would want to learn one"Josie continues grinning.

"Really"Alaric says in disbelief and Stefan smiles.

"He also said we were much better studies than you Uncle Stefan"Lizzie giggles.

"I'm sure he did"Stefan laughs.

"You know he said English was his hardest one to learn, cause he was seven"Josie reveals and Stefan frowns.

"Seven?"Stefan asks.

"He didn't need english in Italy"Lizzie says and presses closer to her father.

"Italy?"Alaric asks.

"Yeah he grew up there, before your mom lost a daughter"Caroline says and they look shocked. "I was his compelled slave/ therapist. Honestly if he remembered all he'd told me he probably would have killed me a long time ago"she snorts. 

"Can I talk to you Care?"Stefan asks leading her out back. 

* * *

Matt smiles down at Damon's dead body and Ric chokes back a sob. He brushes a hand over Damon's face and lets a few tears fall. His friend deserved the punches but killing him, he couldn't believe that he was dead. 

Sitting in the loft with Damon drinking while the vampire snooped, sitting at the grill, arguing about wearing that damned ring, Damon sneaking vampire blood into all his food so if he did die for good he wouldn't loose him. No one in the world knew him better than Damon, now no one in the world knew him at all. Damon leaving had hurt, more than he let on. Damon dying had hurt more than he let on. 

No one knew when Damon came crying to him when his mother died. No one knew he was the reason Damon didn't kill himself that night. Before his girls Damon was everything to him. 

He was the reason he stayed to take care of the Gilbert's. Damon convinced him to, and offered him a room anytime he needed it. He'd never hear Damon's voice again, never again the sarcastic quips, or drunken tales of history. Embarrassingly never again when he needed it the solid protective presence of the vampire, the strong but gentle embrace, a shoulder to drunkenly sob on.  

"Why are you so upset we got rid of the biggest threat to our town. He's always been a threat. I know from Rebekah he is the only one her family saw as a threat. The only one Kol cared enough about to attack. Klaus and him apparently hooked up which Rebekah walked in on. Elijah actually respected him. And Finn confessed to being jealous of Damon who had a connection with Sage. Caroline is terrified of him. He hurts you. He killed Tyler. Stefan would follow Damon anywhere"Matt starts and Ric holds up his hand. 

"Damon was my best friend and I will regret this for the rest of my life"Ric snaps at Matt who rolls his eyes angrily. Matt pulls into the woods past the graveyard and Ric looks back at the Salvatore crypt. "We aren't burying him there?"Ric asks only half registering his own voice. 

"No"Matt snaps and Ric is too in his own head to argue. When they're done Ric asks Matt to drop him at the loft. 

Alaric storms back into his old loft needing to be alone. He sees a box of things that Elena had packed what seemed like a lifetime ago. Probably after his death. He empties it out and nearly rips the first photo. It is him and Damon sitting on the back patio, drinks in hand. Elena took this a week before her birthday party before everything went down. Before Andie was killed before it went to hell.

He and Damon had been brothers that summer he was selfish and wished Stefan would never return. Because he had Damon, a best friend, drinking buddy, brother, confidant, and anything the Salvatore needed. He let Damon rant about Stefan, sob about loosing him, sit and listen while Damon talked himself out of making a move on Elena. Hell he trusted Damon enough to let him feed from him. To feed him blood to cure an awful hangover.

He had just killed Damon. The vampire who killed him twice, manipulated him, was the reason Kai got out. The reason Lily was out. The reason Jo was dead. He left Enzo which led to all the problems with him. Everything could be linked back the Damon Salvatore, he killed Isobel. Ruined countless lives, never apologized. Not to Caroline, not to Bonnie, not to Matt. Elena would have been better off without him. Stefan would be gone if Damon asked him.

But here he was sobbing in guilt for what he just did. He was never going to here that infuriating snarky velvet voice. Those icy blue eyes that held a hundred and eighty years of wisdom and pain yet still sparkled like they were carved from the stars. Silky black hair that he use to think resembled Damon's soul. See the sunny smile, smirk, eye thing that he used on everyone. His constant flirting with everyone. He almost hated Matt before he remembered he was the adult. Even if Matt was twenty four he would always be that kid in his history class with a big smile and warm heart.

He shot Damon, beat him, and stabbed him. He had no doubt in his mind that Stefan was going to rip him apart piece by piece. Heal him and do it all over again. Hell he wouldn't put it past the younger Salvatore to turn him and ruin him. An angry Stefan Salvatore was just that a Salvatore. Monsters unlike any others. Alaric read old Salvatore journals. He found Giuseppe's, who loved to describe how he beat Damon. Tortured him, Stefan, and Lily. Damon had wanted to show him that he was a monster purely because of his last name. 

Alaric was going to hell, he'd killed before. He'd killed plenty under the rings influence. It was still him even if he didn't realize it at the time. Being best friends with Damon probably sentenced him to hell anyways. Nothing could prepare him for Stefan's anger if he ever learned who was responsible for his brothers death. He'd leave like Caroline said. They would stop by tomorrow for Christmas and then go. No one would have to know he decides. He could hate himself all he wanted but that wouldn't bring the eldest Salvatore back. 

 


End file.
